


【the edge of worlds】情人节番外

by ferbear



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferbear/pseuds/ferbear
Summary: 【the edge of worlds】番外篇，刚刚回归自然之灵本尊的Elsa和她的妹妹，不好意思我就是想ghs，无扶她无abo无道具，享受一下女性间纯天然的做爱吧
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	【the edge of worlds】情人节番外

情人节番外：  
刚刚回归自然之灵本尊的Elsa和她的妹妹

时空穿梭消耗了自然之灵大量魔力，刚刚回归的她身心疲惫，这本来是正常现象，只要休息几天就好了。  
但今天稍微有些不一样。  
沉浸在浅眠中的女性在床上辗转身体，白金色长发松散地铺在柔软的羽毛枕头上，薄薄的丝绸被单被一双完美地像美人鱼刚服下药剂，劈开鱼尾初生的完美无瑕的双腿夹在腿间。  
柔滑的丝绸凌乱而隐晦地在雪白的肌肤间磨蹭，有一种空虚在双腿间窜动，令睡梦中的人儿忍不住夹紧双腿，不知该如何平息这份甜腻的躁动。  
吟唱过无数名曲的优美歌喉无意识地溢出模糊的呻吟，辨不清是痛苦还是难耐。  
床铺一角微微陷下，红发女郎上床俯身抱住姐姐，用尾指抚摸着熟睡的姐姐梦中紧蹙的眉心，轻吻那颤动的眼睑，习惯性地安抚着。  
“shhh，easy，Elsa，I'm here。”  
原本以为只是不经意造访的梦魇，怀中人儿素来清凉的肌肤，如今暖烘烘地软绵绵地抱起来像只晒过太阳的猫咪，让她久违地想起了往事，摸了摸她的额头，轻轻摇醒姐姐。  
“Elsa，醒醒，你在发烧。”  
睡梦中的金发女性睁开海蓝的眼眸，迷蒙地望着身上的女孩儿，翠蓝的眼眸春水般暖和，相似的五官昭示着与她血脉相连的亲密，夏日麦田般清新熟悉的香气让她身心放松，形状模糊的渴望再度占据了发热的脑袋，她呜咽着软绵绵地窝进妹妹怀中。  
只有鼻腔中才能发出猫咪那般的软糯呜咽，大腿热乎乎的赤裸肌肤无意识地磨蹭着Anna的大腿，那瞬间腹间一紧，Anna连忙按住床铺支撑起突然发软的下身。  
该死！  
红发女郎无视教养低低地骂了句脏话，低头望着尚在昏睡的姐姐。  
如果她还有一丝理智，就该立刻下床去给姐姐端茶倒水煮羹汤，最好还找点冰块什么的给她敷额头。  
但身体和灵魂同样诚实，Anna只是低头啄吻着溢出细碎呻吟的嘴唇。  
STOP！Elsa在发烧，你却在想那档子事！  
Elsa才不会发烧，成为自然之灵后她就没有病过了。  
心底的恶魔悄悄地说着。  
让她休息！她才刚回来，她累坏了。  
你多久没有拥抱她了？你不想念她吗？  
该死！等她好了，我一定要和她在床上滚三天三夜。  
还等什么呢，她也想要。别以为你没看见，她的腿间夹着被单磨蹭呢，那迷人的气味，性感地让人发疯...你的腿是不是也发软了。  
该死！他妈的你怎么这么饥渴！  
哦，得了吧，你一直想要她，不管什么时候，什么样子，你只想要她。  
来吧，她已经不是十三岁了。  
欲望的火缓缓在心底燃烧，炽热的情欲焦灼地在体内流窜，她却并不急着占有怀里的人儿。她们的灵魂和身体早已属于彼此，根本不需要焦急。她如老农侍弄着自己耕熟的田地，柔软的舌尖代替安抚的亲吻，不疾不徐地舔舐起微微有些干燥的上唇，怜爱地反复吸吮，含入嘴里轻咬着，舌尖来回扫过洁白的齿列，俏皮地舔弄着敏感的齿肉，诱哄被吻得润泽的红唇轻启齿关，游鱼般灵活地探进去，勾引软绵绵的舌尖与她纠缠。  
沉睡的舌尖尚未有回应，Anna却被自己的欲望扰得先低喘了一声，沾染欲望的手抚上熟睡中的女郎赤裸的肩头。  
怀中人发热的肌肤碰到微凉的掌心，沉睡的唇间溢出舒服的低吟，被热情的嘴唇牢牢吻住。  
Elsa的睡衣是低胸连身睡裙，丝绸的质地柔滑细腻，不会像粗糙的麻布磨伤娇嫩的肌肤，但今天她睡得不老实，柔滑的丝绸便如流水般从肩头泻下，在她的胸前形成深深的V字，几乎将粉嫩的蓓蕾奉到采撷者的嘴边。  
高傲的女王并不急着接受丰饶的献礼，骄矜的嘴唇品尝着纤细的喉咙，不时露出锋利的牙尖啃咬着喉间致命的要害，享受着猎物无所保留的奉献，悠然地啃咬起玲珑的锁骨，柔韧的肌肉包裹着纤细的骨架，细腻优美的肌理如同溪流，牵引着欲望流入骨与肌肉构筑的迷人凹陷中，盈满濡湿的情欲。  
发热的的身体再盖上一层灼热的情欲，如同火焰缓缓烧煮着身体，白金发的美丽女神焦躁难安地在Anna怀中扭动，磨蹭着清凉的肌肤，好纾解身体的躁动，那火焰却越烧越旺，零星的火星在体内炸裂，在喉间烙下细碎的呻吟。  
Anna抬起头望着缓缓睁开的湛蓝宝石，鼻间戏谑地哼笑着，柔得拧出水的气音在她唇间留下性感到发麻的低语。  
“清醒了，姐姐？”  
迫不及待地抽去姐姐夹在腿间的丝绸被单，将自己的膝盖塞了进去。  
“呜...An...na！”  
Elsa努力睁开沉重的眼皮想要清醒，却被腿根骤然燃起的快感激得双腿一紧，呻吟着贴进Anna怀中颤抖，却不知亲自将最脆弱的要害送到对方手中。  
Anna轻笑着，在姐姐鼻尖啄了啄，故作体贴地问她。  
“要喝点水吗？还是点别的什么？”  
膝盖却全然不如面上那般绅士，抵住私密的布料缓慢地磨蹭起来。  
Elsa羞涩地埋在Anna怀中，发昏的脑袋缓慢地梳理着现状。  
她们刚刚从另一个世界回来，旅行的风尘尚未散去，而她的妹妹已经迫不及待地要和她共赴云雨。好像没什么不行，这是她们久违的亲密，毕竟那个世界的自己，嗯...不太方便...  
喝水又是什么？现在？  
似乎脑袋还在另一个世界般，自然之灵迟钝地思考着，神志却早已不自觉地被妹妹在腿心的磨蹭分了神，她呻吟着下意识抵住Anna的肩膀。  
“嗯...Anna...wait...”  
Anna鼻间漏出调笑的轻哼，当真听话地停下来，撑起身子望着身下衣衫半褪的性感女神。  
舔湿的锁骨与肩头亮晶晶的，闪动着潮湿而暧昧的情色光芒，过于纤细的胸口正中一条迷人的凹陷指引着她的目光落入柔软的沟壑，浅粉色的蓓蕾尚未被自己怜爱，却已经被情欲揉搓得坚挺膨胀，让人忍不住想奉上唇舌反复怜爱。  
“wait what？”  
Elsa答不上来，她抬头望着她的妹妹，她的眼眸如阳光直射的浅海般的翠蓝，荡漾着情欲的粼粼辉光，洁净而明亮。坦荡的爱意如夏日的阳光，从她的眼中流泻而出，她感到肌肤在她的目光下缓慢地燃烧，她全身发烫，脑袋一阵晕眩，抵着她肩头的手不自觉地发软垂落，被Anna一把捞在掌中。  
雪白纤细的手腕如剥去外皮的鲜嫩树茎，只要吸吮就尝到里面清甜的汁液。  
Anna歪头一口咬住那节手腕，锐利的犬齿微微用力叼住纤细的骨节，想要汲取皮下的血液那般吸吮着柔嫩的肌肤。  
抵着她的腿心的膝盖，缓缓磨蹭着，挑动隐藏其中的情欲。  
她的左手也没闲着，顺着睡裙垂落的边缘，缓缓夹住擅自坚挺的蓓蕾，修长的手指包裹住柔软的胸房，轻柔地爱抚。  
那翠蓝的眼眸却没有落在她的峰峦间，而是专注地欣赏着她的手腕，好像从来没看过那般审视着她的手腕。  
她的牙齿在她的骨节上反复摩擦，像是用牙齿描绘着皮下骨骼的形状，灼热的嘴唇吸吮着她的手腕，在脆弱的肌肤上留下色情的爱痕，湿润的舌尖贪婪地舔舐过手腕的每一处。  
她在吞噬她，剥皮见骨地品尝她。  
下腹涌起一阵情动的抽搐，Elsa口中溢出迷离的低喘，她不知道被吸吮手腕也让她如此有感觉。  
Anna握着她的手掌，像拿捏她的要害般令她心悸和颤抖。  
她终于放开了她的手腕，被充分品尝过的手腕像覆盖着一层冰晶般闪烁发亮，肿胀发热的肌肤放置在微凉的空气中，甚至感到了一阵寂寞的寒意。  
过多的涎液如花瓣滴落的露珠从手臂上流下，Anna若无其事地伸出粉红的舌尖舔去了它们。  
她无法克制地低喘呻吟一声，抬起绵软的身体捧住Anna的脸，追逐着那舌尖，献上奉献身心的热吻。  
轻易读懂了姐姐亲吻中的含义，Anna抱住她激烈地回吻着，湿润的舌尖纠缠着在彼此口腔中游弋，激烈却不失细腻地品尝着每一处。  
在Anna的舌尖顶住她的上颚舔舐的时候，Elsa呜咽着，全身战栗起来，敏感的腿心涌起一阵热流，轻易地濡湿了那层薄薄的布料，将情动的热潮泄露给抵着她的人。  
Anna善解人意的接收到了讯息，修长的手指终于滑过在快感中颤抖的肌肤，搂住柔软的腰肢，因情欲而紧绷的腹部上徘徊，弹奏钢琴般流出情色的乐章。  
“Anna...”  
她难耐地握住妹妹的手臂，欲拒还迎地邀请她的手如剥去巧克力的包装纸那般将她从睡裙中解放出来。  
“你的衣服...也脱掉。”  
Elsa吞了吞口水。  
Anna笑嘻嘻地调侃。  
“要帮我脱吗？”  
Anna飞快脱掉小外套，侧身露出后背的拉链，朝姐姐愉悦地挑了挑眉。  
Elsa探起身，捏住拉链缓缓拉下。结实的肩背从衣料中袒露，巧克力碎般的雀斑娇俏地印在充满弹性的背肌上。  
她曾亲眼见证妹妹身上那些象征着年轻活力的雀斑随着时光缓缓褪去，现在它们又回来了，就像她重新抓住了年轻的妹妹那般感到珍惜与幸福。  
现在，她永远地拥有它们了。  
Anna笑眯眯地看着姐姐再次失神地摸着自己不放，目光也不甘示弱地放肆地欣赏起身下的女神完美的胴体。  
上天厚爱她，给她魔法的天赋，给她无瑕的美貌，给她优雅的姿容，给她聪明的天赋，给她理智的头脑，给她高尚的责任，给她无私的品格，还给了她一颗勇敢的心，充满爱意的心。  
不，上天更厚爱我，Anna得意地叉起腰。  
它给了Elsa世间所有的美好，然后把Elsa给了我。  
她不再管发呆的Elsa，飞快甩掉身上的束缚，轻轻一推就将女神压到身下。灵活的唇舌随心所欲地在完美的胴体描绘着爱意的图画，白皙无瑕的肌肤顺着她的指尖流淌着染欲望的绯红。  
她爱Elsa是什么样子，爱就是什么样子。  
我可是女王，我就是ruler。  
Elsa被Anna慢斯条理的品尝摆弄得理智几近融化，口中溢出无意义的细碎呻吟，失焦的眼神茫然地望着房顶，却又不是在看它，她的五感失去了往日的敏锐，她的感官全数集中在肌肤上，它们全心全力只为了迎接Anna的爱抚。  
她的嘴唇，她早已品尝过千百次，每一个吻却都如第一次碰触那般令人战栗。她没有拥有魔力的手，却轻易在肌肤上点燃情欲的火焰，每一次都恰好取悦了她的敏感点。  
不，或许正好相反，只有被Anna碰触的地方，她才会有感觉。  
她突然涌起一种奇特的感觉，她们就像这个游离在世界的缝隙的房子。  
它是她的意志，它既是一瞬间，当她们离去的时候，它化为乌有，它却又是永恒，而当她们携手归来，它又从记忆的河流中浮现，闪耀如新，它是她们的归处，她们的家。  
她无法想象如果没有Anna，只有她一个人流浪在时间与世界的缝隙中，沉寂在永恒的孤独中。那她算是存在的吗？所谓的神明，就是这样的存在吗？既不是真实，也不是虚幻，那只是永恒。  
幸好她还有Anna。她不只是她的妹妹，她还是她的爱人，她的归处，她的家。  
爱是归处，爱意如新，爱意永恒。  
全新的体悟在她的胸口燃起，让她全身战栗，她感到焕然一新。  
她生怕自己一激动，冰雪又会给她一身新衣，好似她从破晓中重新升华。  
而她沐浴在爱意中，好像要去向新的地方。

“你再不快点，我可能要先去了。”  
Elsa失神地喃喃低语，她根本不知道自己说了什么。  
伏在她身上舔吮的Anna一下子停住了动作，她垂着头没有说话，感受着全身的情欲都因为这句失了智的话猛烈燃烧。她冲动地握住她的膝盖，掰开那双完美无瑕的大腿，跪进她的腿间。  
“我要直接插进去。”  
女王像是换了一个人格，粗声粗气地说道。  
下一秒她的手指就拨开腿间湿漉漉的花瓣，直接捏住里面羞怯的花蒂，手掌贴着不断涌出花蜜的幽泉快速地揉搓。  
和之前细腻温柔的爱抚不同，Anna的手指就像往缓缓燃烧的情欲之火上浇了一瓶烈酒，鲜明而剧烈的快感烈焰般从下体猛烈升腾冲击着Elsa的大脑。  
情欲冲破了她的喉咙，她如天鹅般高高仰起脖颈失声呻吟。  
氧气在剧烈的快感中迅速耗尽，理智也随着酒精蒸发殆尽，Elsa无法承受地抬起手臂盖住眼睛不住喘息，下体却像条鱼猛地弹起，一味往Anna的手上凑。  
Anna捞住空中弹起的腰肢，右手灵巧地转了一下，换做拇指按住慢慢膨胀挺立出来的花蒂，轻柔而快速地揉弄几下，轻易地将Elsa推向情欲的顶峰，毫不留情将她从欲望的悬崖上推落，快感与失重的恐惧在喉间挤出颤抖的呻吟，她的下体软软地落进她的臂弯。  
Anna停下动作，轻轻拍了拍陷入晕眩中的人儿。  
“hey，看着我。”  
徜徉在快感的余韵中的人儿勉强睁开眼睛，被情欲所润湿的湛蓝眼眸失神地望着她，雾蒙蒙的。  
“看着我。”  
Anna又说了一遍，右手三根手指并拢，在蜜泉吐出的花蜜中来回磨蹭几下，沾满花蜜的手指坚定地推开热得快要融化的肉壁一点点推进紧致的内腔。  
Elsa下意识屏住呼吸，Anna正刻意抬起她的腰胯，好让她看清楚那修长的手指如何一点点消失在她的体内。  
内部响应起隐秘的压迫，带来吞咽手指的鲜明触感，明明才经历过高潮的身体，因为Anna的手指再度清醒过来，轻缓迷离的的快感被打碎，被欲望烧灼的渴望重新泛起全新的空虚，她的膝盖下意识收拢，夹住Anna的腰际。  
Anna坚定地将三根手指尽根没入Elsa体内，牢牢握住她的纤腰，拇指揉搓起花蒂，手腕曲起配合着腰部的顶弄，修长的手指在柔软的内腔里抽送，一下一下。  
和刚才蝴蝶亲吻花蒂那种轻缓而迷离快感不同，Anna的手指像利剑一样破开她的肉体，浓烈而鲜明的快感如拨云见日，她的灵魂深处烙下属于她的印记，一次比一次深刻。  
这也不是Anna第一次把手指放进来，但不知为何，Anna给了她全新的感受，她的手指在体内快速抽插，偶尔曲起手指挖掘般地顶着内壁的某点，又或是轻轻夹住某一个点快速揉搓，粗暴却迅捷地推着她往情欲的浪潮中攀升，柔软的肉壁包容着她的肆虐，顺从她的揉捏变成她想要的形状，花蒂肿胀挺立，揉搓的快感剧烈到发痛，入口被撞得滚烫通红，如熟透的蜜桃在恋人的手中流淌着快感的眼泪，带出的蜜液淌满了整个手掌。  
Elsa握着她的手臂，腰肢不断扭动，迎合她抽送的节奏，盛大的情欲如汹涌的浪潮拍打着她，激起欲望的水花溅湿她了眼角，她呜咽着，任强烈的快感放肆地碾压着焦渴的喉咙，持续破碎的呻吟。  
在Anna一次将手指极力插到深处时，和以往都不同的，钝炖的，全新的快感如暗海劈头而下的浪潮猛烈地将她拍入海底。  
那海底不是全然的黑，而是一片雾蒙蒙的白。  
Anna往前坐了坐，抱起陷入高潮失神的姐姐，在她潮湿的眼角落下一吻，抱着她的臀部让姐姐坐在自己腿上，两人滚烫的秘部以巧妙的角度亲密地贴在一起，肆意流淌的蜜液柔润地包裹着她们，她摆动腰胯，以一种缓慢而充满控制力的节奏顶动着柔软滚烫的秘处。  
她的腰部因为用力而绷紧，柔韧的肌肉鼓胀弹起，充满了张力的美感，她的唇紧紧抿着，看上去坚决而沉默，细密的汗珠从她的鼻尖滚下。  
Elsa从高潮的晕眩中缓缓着陆，睁开眼睛，便被眼前的人如神祇般的静默震慑住。  
她一直知道，她的妹妹不只是她的小甜心，还是不断拯救她的英雄。  
她们是桥梁的两端，她们会永远连在一起。  
她展臂抱住妹妹，柔软的胸房紧贴着她的，她们的心也紧紧贴着，她们拥有彼此，她轻柔地摆动起腰部，轻轻咬住妹妹的咽喉，听着那纤细的骨节震动着发出低沉而性感的叹息，听她在耳边不受控制地嘀咕着，“我好想你。”  
“我爱你。”  
破碎的呻吟被湿漉漉的情欲粘合拼成灵魂的爱语，她的耳边徜徉着妹妹踏入高潮的熟悉呻吟。

因为回归耗尽魔力的自然之灵，经历了这场大战，精疲力尽地躺在妹妹火热的身躯上享受着恋人轻柔的爱抚，汗湿的肌肤微微有点粘腻，她却享受着两人情色的肌肤相亲，放松地吃吃的笑。  
“今天的你很特别。”  
“是吗？”  
Anna懒洋洋地闭起眼睛，心里却明白可能要挨骂。  
她可是把才回家还在发烧的姐姐来来回回做了三次。  
“粗鲁，而且没礼貌。”  
姐姐轻声指责她，慵懒餍足的嗓音带着点点笑意，Anna已经知道自己的任性再次被原谅。  
她闭着眼睛，淘气地说道。  
“用尽全力热情取悦爱慕之人的身体是最高的赞美，这是爱的最高礼仪。”  
被姐姐轻轻打了一下后，Anna愉快地睁开眼睛，望着姐姐海蓝的眼眸。  
“对不起，Elsa。我太想你了，你不知道我在那边的世界有多想你。”  
Anna意有所指地舔了舔嘴唇，浓厚的色欲在翠蓝的眼眸中流淌，却没有一丝下流的意味，欢快而坦然。  
“你可以的。”  
Elsa轻声说道。  
“诶？？那个你..才13岁啊...不不...”  
Anna结结巴巴地说着，满脸纠结，却又忍不住思念13岁的小雪花。  
噗呲。  
自然之灵望着妹妹因为遐思而羞红的脸颊，没忍住笑了起来。  
意识到自己被戏弄了，Anna不满地撅起唇，翻了个白眼。  
“好姐姐，我希望下次你不要变得更小，不然我可能会因为恋童罪被抓走。”


End file.
